Incest
by liar-betty
Summary: Rin y Len, un vaso de ramen. Unos fideos que unieron por primera vez sus labios en un dulce beso. De un dulce beso a uno apasionado y sin aliento. Ambos confiesan su amor y comienzan a ser pareja, pero no todo es tan fácil como parece.


-Buenas noches, Onii-chan -. La chica rubia se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano y le besó en los labios lentamente, mientras cogia su camisa y la apretaba con los puños.

Len la abrazó por la cintura suavemente y la acercó más hacia el.

Eran hermanos, pero no hacia mucho que empezaron a hacer esto. Todo empezó un dia cualquiera, los dos hermanos estaban comiendo ramen, y mientras Rin comía, se dejo unos fideos fuera de la boca, y su hermano se acerco a ella y se los metió en la boca. Si, exactamente como en las peliculas. Entonces, ambos fueron comiendo hasta besarse.

Len se iba enamorando de su hermana, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no le importaba, el la habia amado siempre, pero no sabia que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos por la chica. Ella tambien tenía sentimientos secretos hacia su hermano.

Ambos continuaron besandose varias veces, confesando que querían besarse más de esa manera. Y asi lo hicieron. Pero los besos fueron subiendo de nivel. Desde un pequeño beso inocente hasta un beso muy profundo en el que ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro mientras disfrutaban de esta sensacion. Pero seguían siendo hermanos. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso y declararse. Ninguno. Pero en esta noche algo cambiaría.

-Nee, Rin -. Len apoyó su frente contra la de su hermana y le acarició la mejilla, esta sonrió y le miró a los ojos con algo de sonrojo-. Dejame besarte otra vez…

Rin acerco sus labios a los de su hermano y soltó una pequeña risita, pero Len lamió el labio inferior de su hermana pequeña, provocando que esta se estremeciera un poco y cerrase los ojos. Este soltó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mano de la mejilla de su hermana por toda la espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y acercandola a el, juntando sus cinturas, provocando que ella se sonrojase.

Len metió la lengua dentro de la boca de su hermana y comenzo a jugar con su lengua, comezando a darle placer a la pequeña. Rin se abrazó a su hermano mientras los colores de sus mejillas iban volviendose más fuertes y se empezaba a excitar por el trabajo de Len. Pero no era la unica, Len tenia encima de su entrepierna la de su hermana, porque la habia levantado para besarla mejor, ya que esta no sólo era dos años menor, tambien era algo más bajita; esto le provocaba muucha excitación, tambien parte era la diversiñon que estaba teniendo jugando con la lengua de su hermana: dandole vueltas, lamiendola, sacándola fuera de la boca y entrelazandolas.

Se separó un poco de la boca de su hermana para que ambos pudieran respirar algo de aire.

-Tengo mucho calor…-Len se separó de Rin y se sentó en la cama, se quitó la camiseta y la tiró por la habitación. Rin se incorporó y miró el torso desnudo de su hermano, y se sonrojó más de lo que ya lo estaba. Len la miró y sonrió pícaramente-. ¿Tu no tienes calor imouto? Estas toda roja.

-Si, la verdad es que tengo bastante…-Sonrió un poco y Len se acercó a ella, bajó la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura y agarró con las dos manos la camiseta del pijama de la chica.

-¿Puedo…?- Pregunto Len, deseando que su hermana le dijese que si para poder quitarle la camiseta y poder ver el pecho desnudo de la chica, porque si se iba a dormir, no lo tendría puesto. Rin asintió levemente, dandole luz verde a Len, que sonrió y levantó la camiseta de su hermana dejando su pecho desnudo ante sus ojos, provocando un gran sonrojo y una gran excitación.

Len empujó a su hermana contra la cama y la tumbó debajo suya, acercó sus labios a los suyos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo con la pasión de antes, pero ahora con más. Bajó su mano y acarició la tripa de su hermana, comenzando a subir la mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al pecho. Ahí se separo de ella y la miró la los ojos, quitó las manos de ella y las puso cada una a un lado de la cama.

-Rin… Mimame…

-¿Qué quieres que haga…?

-Quiero que me hagas de todo…-Len bajó la mirada algo sonrojado al decirle esto a su hermana menor, Rin sonrió.

-Defineme todo…

-Bueno… Todo… Ya sabes, todo.

-No entiendo todavia…-La sonrisa de Rin cada vez era más grande, ella sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano deseaba, pero quería que se lo dijese para salir de dudas.

-Todo imouto… Ya sabes…-Len miró a los ojos a su hermana-. Me da vergüenza decirtelo y puedo incomodarte si lo hago…-Len apartó la mirada sonrojado.

-Pero yo quiero saber…

-Lo siento si te molesta… Con todo me refiero a que…-Len se quitó de encima de su hermana y se sentó al borde de la cama, se levantó despacio-…p-po-podriamos hacerlo…-Len caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, miro a su hermana que estaba sentada en la cama, más roja que nunca, que estaba levantandose, tapandose el pecho con los brazos.

-¡Espera…! ¡No te vayas! Yo tambien q-…quiero…-Bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso…?

-Q-…Eso…Y-ya lo has oido…-Rin se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sonrojada, con la cabeza agachada. El rubio se acercó y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, acercando sus labios a los de la chica-. Q-quiero ser solo tuya…-El color de las mejillas de Rin subió a un rojo intenso, Len se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza de la chica cogiendola por el mentón.

-Yo tambien quiero ser solo tuyo…¿Lo…?-Len cogió aire-¿Lo intentamos…?

-P…pero somos hermanos…

-A mi me da igual Rin, yo te amo. Te amo, no como hermana, sino como la chica con la que pasaré el resto de mis dias.

Rin se sonrojó bastante ante la declaración de su hermano, la declaración con la que tanto habia soñado su mente, su pequeña mente incestuosa. Rin llevaba soñando con esto desde que su hermano dejó los estudios, hace unos 6 meses, cuando empezaron a besarse a los pocos dias, con esos fideos que comenzaron todo, continuaron Pockys y despues se besaban sin ninguna razón, por gusto y deseo.

-Tu tambien me gustas Onii-chan… Mucho… Te amo…-Rin miró a los ojos a Len. Len estaba que no podía con su alma, queria abrazarla más fuerte contra su entrepierna, excitarse hasta decir basta y penetrar dentro de su hermana, quitandola la virginidad hasta que ambos no pudiesen más y acabasen exaustos en la cama, llenando las sabanas de sus fluidos corporales y de sudor, y dormise abrazados, desnudos, en una habitación con olor a sexo, SU noche de sexo.

Len tenía oportunidad. Tenia oportunidad de hacer todo eso que habia pasado por su mente. Todo. Sus deseos más pervertidos e incestuosos con su pequeña hermana, los deseos de tocarla cada noche que dormian juntos, de lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, toda esa lujuria esta noche sería desatada.

Abrazó a su hermana y la tumbó en la cama, con sus piernas rodeadas en sus caderas, contactando parte con parte intima. Acercó sus labios a los de Rin, y sonrió picaramente.

-Rin… Entonces… ¿Quieres que seamos novios…?

-Si…

¿Y…-Len cogió un mechón de pelo de su hermana y la miró algo sonrojado-…enserio que puedo hacerte mia…?

-Si… Porfavor…-Rin miró a su hermano con una mirada suplicante. Lo quería. Pero era muy tarde. Habia tenido un día muy ajetreado y cansado, era la una de la madrugada. No quería decirle a su hermano que no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Len hizo presión con su cadera contra la de su hermana, esta cerró los ojos sonrojada, sintiendo la fuerza que hacía el excitado miembro de su "hermanito".

-L-len…

-Dime…-Len acercó sus labios a los de su hermanita, y lamió su labio inferior.

-Hoy… Hoy ya es muy tarde… Mira… Es la una…-Len se sorprendió y se volvió a sentar de rodillas, cogiendo las piernas de su hermana y juntando ambas partes con fuerza. Rin cerró fuertemente los ojos, se estaba excitando demasiado-. M-mañana lo hacemos… No es que no quiera ahora… Estoy muy excitada… P-pero…

-Lo entiendo Rin-. Len soltó las piernas de su hermana y la bajó el pantalón del pijama y miró su ropa interior. Había una mancha más oscura. Rin se sonrojó y miró a su hermano. Este sonrió picaramente y se separó de su hermana, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño-. Cambiate, yo voy a darme una ducha rapida, no puedo acostarme asi de excitado estando a tu lado.

Rin se sonrojó más, y miró a Len, que estaba cogiendo ropa y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡T-tonto…! ¡T-tu tambien estás muy excitado…!

-Ya lo se, toooonta.

Len cerró la puerta, sacándole la lengua a su hermanita, que se estaba levantando con sólo la parte de abajo puesta para cambiarse.

* * *

El rubio entró por la puerta con un pijama de manga corta azul, pero con los pantalones largos, y miró a la cama. En ella habia una chica sentada de rodillas, con un camisón naranja de manga larga, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, mirandole como entraba en la habitación.

-Buenas noches, imouto-. Len se tumbó en la cama, y Rin se tumbó de golpe a su lado, sonriendo. El mayor levantó la sabana y tapó a ambos, soltó la sabana y abrazó por la cintura a su hermanita.

-Buenas noches, onii-chan-. Rin sonrió y se abrazó a su hermano, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, algo sonrojada por lo que había pasado hace no más de 30 minutos. Len la acarició la cabeza y la levantó un poco, dejando sus labios a su altura y presionandolos suavemente con los suyos.

Pero Len no se iba a conformar con ese inocente beso, ni Rin. Ninguno de los dos lo haría. Rin metió su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano y comenzó a moverla, Len entrelazó su lengua con la de su novia, y empezó a lamerla dentro de la boca de la chica.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados, cogiendo aire, y respirando bastante rapido. Len volvió a besarle, esta vez se acercó a la comisura de la boca de su hermana, juntando levemente sus labios, y metiendo la lengua por la pequeña abertura. Entrelazó su lengua, de nuevo, con la de Rin, para despues separar los labios y seguir jugando con la lengua de la chica. Se separaron para respirar, seguian acelerados: se estaban volviendo a excitar.

-Duerme bien, descansa pequeña novia.

Rin se sonrojó y sonrió, apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Len y cerró los ojos.

-Descansa onii-chan.

* * *

E-etto… ¿Hola? No se que decir de esto. Bueno, soy nueva en esto y eso. Es mi primer lemmon. Obvio que no será solo 1 capitulo, serán bastantes. En el siguiente ya hay lemmon, y si se me hace corto, dos veces (?). Es una trama bastante curiosa, en mi opinión, serán… No sé, los capitulos que sea.

Me gustaría que, ya que estas leyendo mi fic tan malillo, dejases un review diciendome todo lo que he hecho mal y si os ha gustado y eso.

Gracias por leer, matta.


End file.
